


i sit here, and you're not with me

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: What if Alice didn't make it, because of Alfred?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	i sit here, and you're not with me

“Alfred Hallam, come back here!”

Alfred stumbled down the steps, furiously wiping at his eyes. He couldn’t do this, not here, not now. After all he’d been through, after everything he’d lost, he had to lose her, too? 

His Alice, the one bright spot left in the Blitz. She, who carried him through countless sleepless nights, who’d stayed with him when the coughing grew worse, who had refused to listen to reason and  _ stay away, goddammit, not you too- _

And then she was gone, slipping out of his feverish grasp as he begged God for time, more time, or at least take them both as Nurse Cross pulled her away. No, not her. How could that be Alice, without that telltale grin, without her dramatic huffing and puffing and everlasting love in her eyes? This, this  _ thing _ was not Alice, with its empty eyes and frock speckled with blood. Not as she had been yesterday. 

It was supposed to be him. And now it was his fault. He should’ve found a way to stop her. Should’ve pushed her away, should have insisted, should have been more horrid and scared her away.

He’d always been too yielding with her, playing any part she wanted, anything at all, to cover himself up and make her smile. He should have learned to say no somewhere down the line, clearing the way so she might finally listen.

Who was he when she wasn’t here because of him?

He stumbled, falling down ( _ the hole? No, no no _ ) and down, finally landing in a heap on the uneven cement of the Underground. And he finally allowed himself to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> the most angsty thing i will ever write  
> drop a comment down below?


End file.
